When in Doudt, Go to Walmart!
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Klaine Sillyness!ONE-SHOT!


**New One shot Klaine thing. I do not own Glee. If I did it most likely wouldn't be as popular as it is now XD**

"I will never forgive you for this Blaine, Never." Kurt said, shaking his head as they waited in line the line to purchase tickets for the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.

"Oh, Come on Kurt! You look sexy!" Blaine said, punching his boyfriend playfully.

Kurt glared at him, "I cannot believe you convinced me to dress up as Ronald Weasley. I hope this proves how much I love you, because there is no way I would EVER do this for anyone else."

Blaine smiled slightly, "I know!" and he turned to the man at the counter, "2 tickets for the midnight showing of Harry Potter."

The man's eyes widened when he saw Blaine's costume, he was hardly able to choke out the words, "Were sold out." Through his laughter.

"NOOOO!" Blaine said, kneeling on the ground, "What has the world come to?"

Kurt glared at him, "Blaine, Get up, Your embarrassing yourself."

Blaine nodded and got up brushing himself off, "Your right… I guess we're just going to have come back tomorrow night," he stopped and thought for a moment, " I know what we can do instead…"

"Oh no," Kurt said, recognizing that look, "Whatever crazy scheme your coming up with I am not going to do it!"

Blaine laughed evilly, "You have to, I'm your ride home! MWAHAHAHA!"

Kurt sighed, "Fine, What do you have in mind?"

"TO WALMART!" Blaine yelled and ran to his car,

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends goofiness, but followed him to his car anyway, "I have a feeling, I'm going to regret this…" he said to himself.

XxXx

"If were gonna go into Wal-Mart, Can we at least take of the stupid costumes?" Kurt asked, pulling at the sleeve of his black rode.

"No! We have to wear the costumes, It'll make us look like 10xs cooler!" Blaine said, bouncing in his seat.

"Where is the dapper Blaine, I met at Dalton last year?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"He's right here! Only the Dapper Blaine is reserved for school times only!" He said, opening the door to his car, and running towards the entrance.

Kurt got out and ran after him laughing, "Wait up!"

XxXx

"Okay," Blaine whispered, "Here's what were gonna do, I'm gonna run down the aisles and your gonna start singing Harry Freakin' Potter from A very potter sequel, Okay?"

"Blaine you can be serious? You know how much trouble we would get in?" Kurt asked.

"That's the point!" Blaine said, laughing and started running down the rows of groceries.

Kurt shrugged and gave in and began singing the silly song from the musical Blaine loved so much.

By the time Kurt had finished his song, a big burly police officer was starting down the aisle towards him.

"KURT, RUN! THEY HAVE THE PO PO AFTER US!" Blaine yelled, from Kurt's side.

Kurt did a double take, "When did you get there?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the police officer.

"I'm Harry Freakin' Potter! What do you think I apperated! Come on let's go!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand pulling him to the men's clothing section.

"Quick! Hide in the clothes rack!" Blaine cried, pushing Kurt in a rack of clothes.

"Ew! Their so tacky, can't we hide in different clothes rack?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Kurt, Right now is so not the time, Now be quiet!" Blaine whisper shouted, he was peering through the clothes at the police officer, He was standing in front of their hiding spot, his taser out. Kurt taking action threw his shoe out behind him, and the police officer ran off in the direction of the sound.

Both Kurt and Blaine were laughing hard now, they were shaking the clothing rack, they were laughing so hard a men's tee shirt fell, and the hanger hit Blaine on the arm.

Blaine feeling it, grabbed Kurt, "Kurt! I've been hit! Run, Save yourself!" he cried, flopping out of the clothes rack.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, putting a hand on his arm, "It's a hanger, you got hit by a hanger."

That caused both of them to crack up again, only this time the police officer caught them.

"Come with me boys, Were going to have a little talk about obeying the rules."

They followed the man to a room in the back, "Names?" he asked, not looking up from his notepad.

Blaine looked at Kurt, a grin spreading across his face, "I'm HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!" He cried.

Kurt smiled, catching on, "And I'm Ronald Weasley!" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay…" he said writing their fake names down, "Now please stand still while I take your mug shots."

Blaine burst out laughing, "Mug shots? Dude this is WALMART!"

The man glared at him, "You first, Mr. Freakin' Potter."

Blaine shot a glance to Kurt who was sitting, waiting to see what Blaine was going to do, Blaine got up and went over to where he was, a posed for the camera, one hand on his hand the other on his hip. Kurt laughed and clapped, "WORK IT HARRY! WORK IT!"

The police officer wasn't as amused, "You next Mr. Weasley." He said, beckoning Kurt over to him.

Kurt smiled for the camera, his pose wasn't nearly as funny as Blaine's but it didn't stop Blaine from yelling "WORK IT RONALD!"

The man rolled his eyes, "You two stay." He commanded, " I'm going to go write up your reports." And he left the room.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Come on Kurt, It's time to make our escape!" He whispered, Kurt nodded and they snuck out of the room.

XxXx

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room when Burt called up the stairs, "Kurt, Blaine can you come downstairs for a second?"

The two boys came running down the starts, "Yes Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Can you two explain to me why these," He held out Blaine and Kurt's wanted posters, "Are Plastered all over Wal-Mart?"

Blaine broke down laughing, "It's a long story Mr. Hummel. But let's just say, When in doubt, go to Wal-Mart!

**Authors Note: So what do you think?**


End file.
